The Swan
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Prettiest256: Annabeth has an erotic dream about a certain god of Olympus. Smut. Dubcon.


The night air was surprisingly cool for a summer night. Annabeth was perfectly fine sleeping without blankets and let a relaxing breeze brush over her skin. She'd even opened a window. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow, allowing herself to drift off. In no time she was fast asleep. She rested for a few hours, until she was awaken by what sounded like a rushing noise from her window. She opened her eyes and looked to where the noise was coming from. To her surprise, she saw a swan perched on the floor below the window. Annabeth was stunned. It was a magnificent creature. The feathers were a perfect white that seemed to shimmer in the moon light. Annabeth couldn't look directly at it without hurting her eyes.

Almost instantly, she figured that she must be having a dream. Sure, Annabeth had seen a lot of weird things, but this seemed like something that would happen in a dream. Annabeth got off her bed and gently walked over to the swan. The swan extended its head to Annabeth and she reached out her head to pet its head. The swan cooed as she tickled its crown. Annabeth lead the swan to her bed. She laid back down and held out her hand, motioning for the swan to get on the bed. The swan hopped on the bed. The swan experimentally waddled around Annabeth for awhile before getting on her chest. Annabeth could feel her eyes getting heavy and she blinked. However, once she opened her eyes, the swan was gone. In its place lay a handsome man with a muscular body. Annabeth recognized this as Zeus, the chief god.

Annabeth rushed to get a grasp of the situation. "You're...you're..."

Zeus smiled. "The King of the Gods."

Annabeth was still puzzled. "Why are...wait, this is a dream."

"Many women have dreamed of me," said Zeus.

"If this is a dream, then does that mean I have some kind of old man fetish?" said Annabeth.

"Old man fetish?" said Zeus.

"Technically you're thousands of years old," said Annabeth.

"True." Zeus kissed Annabeth's chin. He worked his way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. When he reached her collarbone he bit her. Annabeth groaned as he did this. She took of her shirt exposing her bra and began unzipping her jeans. Once Annabeth had tossed her jeans to the side and shot up, putting her arms around Zeus. Zeus lowered her head to the front of her bra and tore it off with his teeth. He kissed her chest, licking her nipples until the were nice and erect. His hand worked her way down to her panties and ripped them off. He lowered his head further, kissing his way down to her navel and then to her waist. Annabeth spread her legs, making way for his tongue to lick her slit. She shivered as he did this and felt herself getting wet. The blood rushed from her head and down to between her legs. He found her clit and played with it. He teased her, making circles around the clit, and then ran his tongue over her. This caused her to gasp. Zeus lifted his head, a wide grin on his face. He got up, allowing Annabeth to see his large erection. He shoved it inside her. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat as she felt the first thrust. His thrusts were rough and Annabeth was forced against the headboard. She moaned as he thrust in her faster and faster. Annabeth moaned loudly. She grabbed Zeus and bit his shoulder so hard it left tooth marks. This got Zeus to go faster. Annabeth decided to see what would happen if she scratched his back. She did that, leaving bloody scratches on his back. Zeus responded by pressing her against the wall and fucking her harder. Annabeth felt a tense feeling form in her heart and soon she came. Zeus got off her, proud of his results. Annabeth laid down, closing her eyes. She briefly opened them to ask if he wanted another go, but when she did, she saw he was gone. She looked around to see where he went, but couldn't see anything. The only sign of him was the outline of a bird, flying through the night sky. It could easily be a swan.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, she still remembered the dream. Just the thought got her a little wet. She got up and something fell to the floor. She went to see what it was and saw it was a white feather. It was so white it practically shimmered. She then noticed that the feather was laying next to her bra, which had been ripped. She looked around to see that her panties were sitting in the corner of the room, right next to her shirt and jeans.


End file.
